


One Fortnight

by Dolimir



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will contemplates his past and his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fortnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taskir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taskir).



Ignoring the surf that tickled at his bare toes, Will idly watched the sun sink past the horizon. Small crabs scuttled in front of him, frantically looking for a new hole before the next wave washed them out to sea, but he was oblivious to their plight.

Everything he thought he knew about his father had been a lie. William hadn’t been a merchant, but a pirate; and not just any old pirate, but one who had been betrayed by his comrades because he had sided with his Captain. A loyal buccaneer if Jack were to be believed. A fortnight ago, Will wouldn’t have believed that such a creature existed. Loyal indeed.

He wondered briefly if his mum had known the truth. Considering the pirate revelation, he had even begun to question her dearly held memory. Perhaps it was best not to pursue that line of reasoning. Some things were too sacred too touch.

A fortnight ago, if asked, he would have spoken at great length about his affinity for fire and the metals of the earth. How could he have not known about his kinship for the sea? Fourteen days on the Black Pearl and everyone assumed he was simply being modest about his sailing abilities.

A fortnight ago, he would have sworn on all he held holy that Elizabeth was the only person his heart would ever crave. Yet Jack Sparrow had opened his eyes to the wonders of the world around him and took great delight in showing him uncharted paths ready to be explored by those brave enough to face the unknown.

He’d tried to tell himself that his heart beat faster when Jack was around because he was simply anticipating the adventure to come, but he was beginning to suspect that if Jack were to ever leave that he would dry up like a starfish caught on the shore as the tide rolled out. His spirit would wither, stiffening his limbs until he crumbled like dust.

His life up to this point had been rooted in lies, but he would face his future, whatever it might be, with his eyes wide open.


End file.
